


Orrok

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Flash Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora és Shou tudomást szerez Saga új kapcsolatáról.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orrok

**Author's Note:**

> Nagyon rövid kis jelenet. De nem lehetett kihagyni.

Tora és Shou vigyorogva nézték bandatársukat.

\- Szóval te és Reita, mi? - nevetett a gitáros.

\- És ha igen, akkor mi van? - nézett rájuk morcosan Saga.

\- Hát, csak annyi, hogy egy orrnélküli párt választottál magadnak - vont vállat Tora. Saga legszívesebben behúzott volna neki egyet, de csak fintorgott inkább. Nem akarta, hogy a menedzser később kioktassa.

\- Ugyan, hagyd már! - szólt közbe Shou, és Saga egy pillanatig hálás volt barátjának, de csak egy pillanatig, mert utána az énekes folytatta. - Lehet, hogy Reitának nincs orra, de Sagának meg elég nagy van, hogy elég legyen mindkettejüknek.


End file.
